Tomoko's Dreams into Reality
by Rai Dial 009
Summary: This is a story of how an unpopular girl and an unpopular guy meet. They meet and become friends. Who knows if it'll go any further than but you never know where things will go.
1. Finding a place to belong

Finding a Place to Belong

"May I have your attention please. We have a new student in our class. He just moved from the U.S. Would you introduce yourself to the class please?" the teacher said.

 _I don't know what to do or say. Being the only one different from the class_. "My name is Daniel Enero. Want to know anything from me, just ask." _That's a relief to say, I'll sit down here_. I was sitting next to a girl with a bang to the right of her green eyes.

It was lunch time and I had a pb&j banana sandwich and a chocolate milk. The girl next to me looked over but as soon as I turned. She went to her food and quietly sat there eating. "What's your name I may ask?"

"T-T-Tomoko K-Kuroki," she said in a sheepish murmur and gave an awkward smile.

I laughed a little and she looked at me funny. "Tomoko, don't worry there. I won't bite or something." I tell her.

Tomoko seemed to relax a little and she had a smile. "Th-th-thank y-y-y-you."

"Would you like some of my sandwich?" I asked her.

"It's very interesting," she examined it and offered a piece of sushi for that.

It was nice overall during lunch. When class started that we focused. Well she seemed to be asleep. She was cute and all in her sleep. I had made a friend I think but would Tomoko get the wrong idea. After class some of the other teens were talking to me. I was ok with it but I saw Tomoko heading off. "Sorry, I got to get going." I said to them. I did catch up with Tomiko and said, "Hey Tomoko, may I ask you something?"

She blinked a couple times and started to murmur sheepishly. "Wh-wh-what is it Daniel?"

"I don't have any friends here. Would we be friends? You know we got along at lunch and all." I told her.

Tomoko blushed in awkwardness and said, "Th-th-th-that is fine. You're pretty cool."

"Aw, come on. It's like I'm not popular. I am like a lone wolf and all." I said and kind of lowered my head mentioning that.

We exchanged cell numbers and emails. Tomoko ran after she headed outside. "I'm glad to make a friend," saying to myself. It was surprising how she seemed like she understood what I meant by the lone wolf thing. I walked home and watched my surroundings because it was new. The weekend soon came and I walked with Tomoki after school. "So what do you do for fun on the weekend Tomoki?"

Tomoko was caught off guard and was still. "F-f-f-fun on week-week-week-weekend?" She gripped her backpack strips tightly and seemed to breathe a little erratically.

"You could just show me around here. Like fun stuff like games, books, and maybe a café or something." I said to her. I tapped her on the shoulder. I smiled at her and she seemed to snap out of it.

"Th-th-that would be f-f-f-fine Daniel." Tomoko trying to speak up.

"Alright then. I hope you're don't mind that I've been kind of walking you home. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. You're my first friend here and all." I tell her and she blushed slightly, don't know what emotion. We finally were arrived at the front of her house. "We'll meet up at 9am but where though?"

"I-I-I-I'll text you it. Ok?" Tomoko told me. She was doing an awkward smile like she did earlier this week and bowed.

"It will be an honor." I replied and bowed. When I came back up that she had quickly gotten to the door. 'Was I too formal or something?' I thought. I was alone at home since my parents both worked the night shift. Making a grilled cheese sandwich and my phone did its ring. The I.D. said it was from Tomoko. I finished making my sandwich and sat down. I texted her back. [Thank you Tomoko. I'll get directions. What are you up to right now?]

She was surprised there was a follow up but took a while. [I'm waiting for dinner to be ready. Playing a game I enjoy.]

[What kind of a game? I almost play everything. Lol =)] I texted back to her.

Tomoko was playing one of her dirty games but she didn't know how to respond but made an attempt. [Just one of those girly games?]

I looked and laughed lightly. [Alright. No worries Tomoko. Make it seem like I'm interrogating you. So sorry. -_-]

She was quick with her response. [You don't have to be sorry. I'm just kind of a ditz sometimes.]

I quickly responded. [No calling yourself names. You can say whatever you want. You don't even have to tell me if you don't want to. Just being honest with you. Not angry or anything so don't take it the wrong way.]

[Ok, I'll try. Thank you. You're so nice to me.] Tomoko replied in the text.

[It's what friends are for. Being there for each other. That's what I've learned.] responding to her back.

[Ok then. Dinner's ready. Later Dan.] she finished the conversation.

Despite that I don't let a lot of people call me Dan for some reasons. I got a strange sensation from her calling me that. As I got ready for bed and thought how the week has been so far. I fell asleep for a while but woke up a couple hours early before the alarm.

"I wonder how today is going to be?" I asked myself. What seemed like a long time till the alarm went off. I went to shower, brush my teeth, get my clothes on and eat breakfast. Heading towards Kuroki's home and wondered if she was ready. I decide to shoot a text.

[Morning Tomoko, are you almost ready?] I said.

[I'll be out in a moment.] Tomoko replied.

She came out of the house and her mom followed to the door. "Is this your boyfriend Tomoko?" she asked aloud. I could see Tomoko blush embarrassed and trying to speak.

"Mrs. Kuroki, we're just friends for now. My name is Daniel Enero." I shouted and waved over.

"Such a nice boy. Be good you two." Mrs. Kuroki answered to the both of us. She closed the door and Tomoko finally got up to the gate to meet me.

"I'm…I'm s-s-s-sorry Dan. My mom is embarrassing as always," replied Tomoko.

"Lets go catch a movie. You know any good movies?" I asked her.

She asked me, "Y-y-y-y-you like anime?"

"Do I like anime? I love anime!" I shouted in excitement and she kind of was surprised at first. "I apologize, I can get excited."

"I know a good one at this theatre." Tomoko sounding a little more ecstatic.

We took a train and went to the movies. Bought a big tub of popcorn and a couple sodas. After the anime, we were talking about it. "It was amazing that the art kind of kept an old style feel with a new age story."

"The heroes were really cool." Tomoko answered to me.

"You hungry? I'm buying lunch." I offered.

"What are you interested in eating?" asked Tomoko.

"Your pick." I told her with a wink and a thumb up.

We ate at this Japanese sushi bar. It was an interesting eat over there. Having laughs, well she did when I tried certain pieces and the reactions I get. "This is fun. You're like my second friend next to Yuu-chan," she said to me.

"Really? I would think people would love hanging out with you." I told her and smiled.

She stopped and I turned around when I noticed. "I'm what they call an un-un-un-un-pop-pop-popular g-g-g-g-girl." Tomoko tells me and lowers her head.

"Don't worry about it. You're a lone wolf like I am. I'm an unpopular guy myself. Honest to God I am." I replied.

She looked at me and I didn't know what else to say. We walked to the train and rode it back. I dropped her off at her place. "Thank you so much. I appreciate it very much." Tomoko said.

"The pleasure was all mine." I told her and bowed.

"Um-um-um wow. Thank you?" she answered questionably. She blushed again but I wasn't sure if I saw a small smile on her face. She waved me off when she got to the door.

I waved right back and went home. I decided to send a text to her when I get home. [Lets hang out more often. If it's ok with you Tomoko? Had a wonderful time.]

It was a while till she responded, [I'd like that. Lone wolves together.]

Smiling at what she said and replied, [Lone wolves together.]

To be continued…


	2. Extracurriculars

Extracurricular

It was another day at school and I just seemed to be jotting notes everywhere. I placed my phone in my desk and message Tomoko. Hopefully the teacher wouldn't notice. I had sent her the message: [Hey Tomoko, is there anything interesting in the school? Any extracurricular?]

Tomoko texted back after I woke her up from my message. [Well Dan, why would you want to do extracurricular anyways? I tried to make a club but it was rejected. =( ]

I would take glances to read and text back. [Just didn't want to make school seem completely boring. Maybe we can come up with a club together. What do you think? ^_^ ]

She looked and made a strange noise. The teacher looked over and I just patted her on the back. She answered back, [That would be really nice Dan. So where do you want to go to talk about it?]

[Well my parents work when I get home. Is your place fine then?]

Tomoko fell out of her chair after reading the text. Everyone was looking and she got up quickly to sit down again. [I guess it was bound to happen. Ok, after school then?]

[That's fine with me Tomoko. Don't scare me like that. Or did I scare you for some reason? Lmao XD ]

Tomoko read it and smiled lightly. After school, we were walking to her home. I had my ipod on shuffle and was listening to this one song I hadn't heard in ages. Strangely enough I started to sing but I didn't think that Tomoko might think I'm singing to her. I stopped and pulled my headphones down.

"Sorry Tomoko, I have strange taste in music and I couldn't help singing this one song I haven't heard in a while." I answered.

Tomoko seemed like she was confused but she replied, "There's nothing wrong with that. You sing pretty well."

"I use to sing in a choir. Ironically that I don't enjoy singing that kind of music." I said and laughed.

She took my ipod and started to look through my music. "You're all over the place there Dan."

"What's that suppose to mean Tomoko?" I joked.

Tomoko took me seriously and stutter slightly, "I-I-I-I'm just sur-sur-sur-sur-sur-surprised by your huge selection."

"Tomoko, I was joking. Relax, just be yourself," saying to her.

"Oh o-o-ok then. You got some anime music. The good ones I admit," she said and smiled as she handed me back my ipod.

We continued walking till we got to the front door of her house. Her mom surprised us when she opened up, "You two are almost inseparable. I wouldn't be surprised if one of you was crushing on the other." Mrs. Kuroki said. Tomoko had this look of embarrassment.

I just laughed and said, "We're just really good friends. Then there's my mom said that friends could become more. It's the least thing on my mind and I bet Tomoko feels the same way."

She nodded and her mother let us in. It was surprising that we could go up to her room to do our work. "What exactly is going to be the club we're making?" she asked.

"I'm sure we could do something with anime music. You gave me that idea Tomoko." I said and gave her a wink.

"I-I-I-I d-d-d-did?" Tomoko questioned.

I nodded and she had this big smile on her face. "You should smile more often. You look cute."

Tomoko blushed and mumbled, "Th-th-thank you."

As soon as the weekend came that we decided to listen to different anime songs. I invited her to my home and I texted her, [Text me when you get to the front door. My parents are asleep and we got to keep to a minimum sound level.]

It was a few minutes and she texted back, [I'm at the door now.]

I got up and head out my room to the front door. I opened the door and Tomoko had this interesting outfit she wore. She had this beige hat that covered most of her head. Long sleeve shirt and capri pants with these tennis shoes. She had this satchel with her as well. "Hey, come on in." I said lightly.

Once we got into my room, she pulled out her ipod as well. "So how are we going to do this?"

"It's a little lengthy but we'll get it together. I got a smaller gig ipod that we could probably put the anime music from both of ours in." I said and logged into my computer.

"Wow, isn't that the latest model when it comes to pc's?" Tomoko asked.

I shrugged and said, "My family is high tech savvy but I'm not one to be like into changing so often. The programs are so nice though. Those make the pc awesome."

She couldn't help but look around the room and saw my gaming console with some games. She quickly gasped and tried to hold her excitement till she blurted out, "I can't believe you have these games!"

There was some pounding on the wall and I tried not to laugh. "I'm one of those cult hit guys. Mainstream can be a bore. Got to keep it down. One of my parents might get up and nag on us."

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-s-sorry." Tomoko mumbled upset.

"Hey, it happens. Don't worry about it too much. May I see your ipod for a couple minutes Tomoko?" I asked.

She handed it over and she laid down on the side of my bed. "Your bed is comfy. Like a cloud or something." She stretched out and yawns loudly.

"Tired already?" I jokingly asked.

"Had some trouble sleeping but I'm not that tired," she told me.

It took me like twenty minutes but it soon got done. "Easy part over. Now here comes the true hard work we'll be doing today," telling her and cracking my neck side to side.

"Really now? We got the music and all. What else can there be?" Tomoko questioned.

"Creating the perfect order the music is put into this ipod." I said and held a smaller version in dull metal red.

"Wow. This sounds like fun. I probably got to call my mom and tell her that I might be here for a while," she replied excited.

I put the playlist on shuffle and we would add on there when we found something good. "You want something to snack on Tomoko?"

"What do you have Dan?" Tomoko asked me.

I had her follow me to the cabinet where what my parents told me was junk food paradise. "Got to lay off the crappy snacks but they're just so good."

Tomoko's eyes gleamed and her mouth watering. "I don't know what these are but they look delicious."

Grabbing something for myself and we went to my room where we listened for a couple hours. "Hey Tomoko, may I ask you something?"

She cringed when she heard that and sheepishly spoke, "Wh-wh-wh-wh-what d-d-d-d-do you want t-t-t-t-t-to talk about?"

"You know the school field trip is coming up. It sounds like fun but it'd be awesome if we could have buddies. You know what I mean." I said.

Tomoko looked flushed and had this look of terror. "Wh-wh-what do you mean?" Tomoko spoke up.

"You know, pair ups and all. What do you think I was talking about?" telling her.

"Ye-ye-ye-yeah, that would b-b-b-b-b-be great." Tomoko snapping out and relieved.

"Would you be my field trip buddy?" I asked and hoped I didn't creep you out. I enjoyed being around you and I hope that felt the same.

"Sure. If you can pull it off of course." Tomoko joked.

"Challenge accepted." I said and smiled confidently.

It was almost dinner time and the playlist coming in nicely. "I think that the 'Anime Music Talks' just sounds so boring," she said.

"Then how about 'Anime Music Speaks to Me'? Not a bad club title right?" I asked.

"Sounds good to me." Tomoko said excited.

My parents had cooked up dinner before leaving and I could smell the food. "You mom won't be mad at you for eating dinner here? I just don't want you going hungry."

"Nah, I doubt it." Tomoko answered.

She had never ate carne asada but I couldn't help laugh that she was eating it like it was going out of style. "Hungry girl stereotype I'm guessing."

"It's soooo good. Who's the cook? Your mom or your dad? I'd like to let them know thank you." Tomoko said.

"Well I'll pack some for you to go. It's getting late." I tell her.

"Oh ok," she responded and took another bite, "Hopefully we'll see how school goes with our club."

I nodded to her as I wrapped up some of the food for her. Monday soon came and we stood outside the student government room and turned in a form about our club idea. "Man, it'd be nice to have something after school. It'll look good on our resumes as well."

"Yeah it would." Tomoko answered.

We would find out a week later that our club was approved and meet up with the student government officials. Both of us were nervous but managed to get through it no problem. "We did it. We'll just have to wait and see."

Tomoko was still recovering from the meet up. "Man, I don't know if I could go through that again."

We both laughed and walked home.

To be continued…


	3. The Awkward Field Trip

The Awkward Field Trip

We had out bags packed and the teacher was starting to do pair ups. About half way when he said, "Tomoko Kuroki, your partner will be Daniel Enero."

She walked over and asked lowly, "How you do that?"

"You can thank my parents for that. They talk to the teacher and it turns out well," I said and laughed lightly. We all were getting onto the bus once pair ups were done. Tomoko took a window seat and waved me over to sit next to her.

"This is my first time on a school field trip that we'd be gone a couple days," she said rather sheepishly.

"Not me, I've had trips when I lived in the U.S. They were like group cooperation groups. Hated those things because people blamed me for not working on it. They wouldn't let me work with them," I tell her.

"I'm sure this will be an enjoyable trip," replied Tomoko. She had a light smile on her face till one of the students butted in.

"Are you two a couple or something?" asked the boy classmate.

"Yeah, what is your guys deal anyways?" questioned a girl classmate.

I could see Tomoko trying to not panic in the tight situation. I would clear it up, "Why is it your concern? We're just friends. It's not cool to put people on the spot like that."

The two sat back down and Tomoko was breathing a little erratic. "That…was a bit much. People can suck sometimes," she tells me.

"Take a couple deep breaths and get some rest," I suggested to her. She started to get herself breath normally. Then lay her head on the glass window. We must've been driving for a while.

As the bus took a turn that Tomoko moved to my shoulder still asleep. I couldn't help laugh because she had just slept peacefully. Then she was talking in her sleep. "Oh Dan, you are like wow," as she had a goofy blushing expression and making noises.

I sat there rather awkward because I was not trying to jump to conclusions to what she was dreaming. I thought to myself, 'I like Tomoko but it seems like she has a thing for me. Not that she couldn't and we would take our time.'

She was still asleep when she slid onto my lap. There was a certain awkwardness as she moved around and I had a semi erection. I tried to breathe calmly. "Don't be shy, we can do whatever you want," speaking again in her sleep.

'God, this is getting rather difficult. Would it be bad to wake up Tomoko?' I thought and took deep breaths. I would poke her lightly while saying, "Tomoko, wake up. Rise and shine sleepy head. Come on, wake up now."

A bump had woke her up and she shot up looking around. "Are we close to the train station?" Tomoko asked me.

"I don't know but you were out for a while." I said and sighed in relief. We soon got to the station and waited till it came up. Tomoko and I walked into a room as two other students joined us.

"So Daniel, you liking Japan so far," said one of the students. I nodded and looked out the window.

"Do you like Tomoko?" asked one of the students.

"I do like her. She's a cool friend." I answered.

"No, do you 'like' her?" they insisted.

"I don't appreciate making things awkward in the room for all of us." I told them off.

Tomoko had retreated to her ipod as I dealt with this. "Geez Daniel, you sure seem to be a grumpy person," the student said and started talking to the other student. It was a hour and half ride on the train till we got to the hot springs.

"You kids can enjoy the hot springs but make sure to head to bed early. We got all sorts of plans for tomorrow," the teacher said.

I sat down in the hot spring and relaxed. This was for high schoolers so they had a swimsuit policy. So basically it was a unisex spring. Tomoko sat next to me and relaxed as well. "I wish we had things like this in the U.S." I told her.

"I knew these things are meant to be the best and all but I didn't think it'd make me feel so refreshed. I could sleep in here as long as I keep my head a float," she mentioned to me.

"Well as long as you don't fall asleep on me and sleep talk like you did," I said. I had quickly noticed my mistake but was she paying attention to what I said.

"I wonder if they make personal hot springs for people or something. It'd be awesome to have one where you're living," Tomoko spoke up. She let out this relaxing sigh and sunk in a little more.

 _Oh thank God, she didn't hear me. It would've been an odd conversation to get into._ I felt some slight tension but then I sunk down a little to which I regained my relax composure once more. I notice some of the other students playing like it was a pool. Saying rather mildly annoyed, "Wow, I would think you'd enjoy it. Pools are more meant for splashing around."

"They think it's probably a cute way to flirt. I would say that it's childish yet no respect for things," she said just as annoyed. "As long as no one splashes on me. I'm good."

Some of them came our way and started splashing towards to have fun. What surprised me next when I flipped over to protect Tomoko from the splashing. "You didn't get hit did you?" I asked.

Tomoko had this blushed embarrassed look on her face. She murmured, "No Dan, I'm fine."

I came to realize that we were in a very awkward position. "I'm sorry Tomoko!" I quickly said and moved. She quickly got out and darted off.

"Hot and heavy in the hot springs here," one of the guys said. I splashed him and went out as well.

Heading towards the room where I was sharing with three other guys. It was going to be weird and all. I know I'd just head to bed and maybe they'll leave me alone. That's what I did and tried to fall asleep. My phone near me vibrated, "Who would text me?" I asked. I opened it and it was from Tomoko.

[Dan, meet me in the lounge please. I hope you got this message.]

I got up and put my shoes on. I headed to the lounge and saw her there in her pjs. "Tomoko, I was just trying to…" I started.

"I know, you weren't trying to take advantage of me or something. It was nice of you to keep them from splashing on me," she answered.

I sat down and said, "I think the rest of the trip will be pleasant and all. I hope I didn't make you feel too awkward earlier."

"It could've been worse but at least we talked," Tomoko said and had this nervous smile.

I laughed a little and joked, "It could've been one of those romance animes or something going on."

She looked at me and knew I was joking. She started to laugh too and have a more natural smile. "We'll have to go back to our rooms to sleep. I'm glad we can talk openly like this," Tomoko told me.

I nodded and said, "Yep. Lets make this trip as fun as it could be tomorrow." We walked a ways till we went our separate ways. God, morning was a little brutal because the alarm went off and no one was getting up. I did but got ready as the others argued who'd turn it off to sleep more.

I sat out in the lounge and waited for others. Tomoko came out soon but she looked very tired. "Hi Dan, you look like you rest well."

"Yeah, you look like you didn't rest at all," saying concerned.

"I don't know but I just slept funny most of the night," she replied and yawned loudly.

"What kept you from sleep right?" I asked.

"Wh-wh-what?" Tomoko stuttered slightly.

"Never mind. That's a bit too personal," I answered slightly. She had a relieved look on her face after I said that. We soon had others coming together and went off to visit the sights. I'd let Tomoko take small naps in between and we took pictures at different places. We were having fun with it all.

Tomoko was talking in her sleep again when we were riding back to the hotel as it was in the evening time. "Dan, I can't get you out of my head. I think I…I think I…" she started.

"Shhhh, it's ok Tomoko. I feel the same way." I said. Then I realized that I was having these feelings for Tomoko. She had this sweetest smile and just made herself comfortable again my shoulder.

Once we got back to the hotel, Tomoko woke up. "Hey, I feel better but I hope to sleep alright tonight. The girls in my room just won't stop talking about personal stuff and when I slept. My dreams were rather lucid."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Want to get something at the souvenir shop?" asking Tomoko.

She nodded and said, "Sure, maybe there'll be something worth remembering."

We walked around in there and I found something. I waited till Tomoko left the shop and bought it. I hope I could surprise her when it was the right time. "Well I thought I'd get something nice but I'll show you sometime."

"Sure. Good night Dan," Tomoko said and she gave me an awkward hug.

It was very interesting how things were progressing. Who knew what would happen next but only time will tell.

To be continued…


	4. After School

After School

Tomoko and I were sitting in the designated room for our group. I know I felt a slight nervousness around her after the field trip. 'Say something witty. Say something witty,' I thought in my head. "Something witty."

She looked over with a questionable look and tried to not laugh. "You really said that?"

"I guess, I don't know. I tend to say something probably out of context," replying rather sheepishly. There was a knock on the door, "Come on in."

It looked a couple first years, a guy and a girl. They sat in the other seats. "How'd you find out about the club?" Tomoko asked lowly.

"What was that?" the first year boy asked.

Tomoko took a breath and said, "How'd you find out about the club?"

"My friend and I came across this flyer on the bulletin board. We thought I'd be interesting to come be a part of," the first year girl said.

"You are the first two to show up. We're giving it another five minutes before we start. My name is Daniel," I said with a nod.

"T-t-to-tomiko Kur-kur-kuroki," she stumbled a little.

"Have you guys elected officials?" the first year boy asked.

"I would think a vote on it though who to be president is rather difficult. Who comes second would be vice president," I suggested.

"Whoever came up with the club idea would be president for sure," the first year girl spoke up.

The first year boy said, "Yes, I agree."

"Alright then. Congratulations, Tomoko," I announced and looked at her.

She had this awkward look and did a little bow saying lowly, "Thank you."

"If you all agree on me being vice president. I'll gladly be there to do my best," I told everyone. Everyone voted for me and it was official. There was some enjoyment of music and discussion for the hour. The two first years said goodbye and left only the two of us.

"Dan, I don't know if I could…" Tomoko started

"Why did you think I elected myself vice president? I'm going to be there to help you. Lone wolves together right?" I mentioned.

Tomoko smiled and spoke up, "I'm liking how things are going right now."

"Same here, who knew things would go so well," I tell her with a bit of excitement. We walked to the train station and waited for it to come. Boarding the train and talking about today.

Some girl came over and said, "My name is Misaki."

"Hi," I answered.

"Hello," Tomoko replied shyly.

"I wasn't talking to you," Misaki said to Tomoko. "Are you seeing anyone?" she asked me.

"No but someone has taken my heart already. I'd appreciate it you apologize to my friend because I don't tolerate rude people," telling her off. She scoffed and left us alone.

"You're so nice to me. I really don't deserve this much niceness," Tomoko mumbled.

I placed my hand on her shoulder and said, "You know that even the nicest people have a bit of rudeness. I don't want you to say anything like that again Tomoko."

She shy away when her eyes met mine but put her hand on my hand. "Thank you Dan. You're a good friend. Hopefully I can be a better person."

"Just be you. That's the best of you. Even at your worse if that comes, I'll be there because I know that you would still be at your best," I answered.

"O-o-o-ok," replying sheepishly.

I walked her home then to my home afterwards. I came home feeling a little lonely and the smell of food that probably has gone cold. Putting some music and preheating the food to eat.

A text came from Tomoko as I looked at my phone. [Hey Dan, you made it home alright?]

[Yes. I'm home now and just eating some home cooking as always.] I texted back.

[I had a good day with you. My life is changing, it's scary but a part of me enjoys it too.] Tomoko texted.

[I feel the same way too. What are you up to?]

[Just finished dinner and reading internet articles.]

[Not reading anything from are you? Lol] I texted and chuckled lightly.

Tomoko replied, [I don't read those at night. I'd have nightmares. X/]

[Alright then, I don't know if I told you but I've heard you sing. You have a good voice.]

It was a few minutes then she text back, [Thank you. I don't know what I sound like. -_-']

[I was thinking you'd make some cool vocals to a song I'm creating. It's up to you Tomoko, I'm going to sing in it as well.] texting her that bit.

[I'm not sure but I'll think about it. I don't have to sing in front of an audience or put my face out right?]

[Right, total anonymity for sure. I wouldn't do anything without your permission. You're my friend first and foremost.]

[That's a relief. I wasn't sure what I would do if people knew or something. It's hard to be around people. =(]

[I know Tomoko but it's just like that for people like us. We were just born different and some people laugh at different. Which we laugh because those people are the same.] I answered.

[Are you really as old as you say you are? o.O] Tomoko questioned.

[Lol Yes, I've learned to be wise because I've been foolish. Anyways, we got to get together this weekend to try the music and vocals. I'll see you tomorrow Tomoko. =)]

[Good night Dan. Lone wolves forever.]

[Lone wolves forever.]

To be continued…


	5. Beats and Lyrics

Beats and Lyrics

Tomoko and I were playing around with my computer. "I got something interesting to show you if you're interested," I tell her. I notice she perked up slightly and was curious. I set up the music on my program and pulled up the lyrics on the side. I pushed play and sang, "Ah, enough of that already!" The music kept going then the next lyrics came up, "The same old days begin again today. Worrying more than anyone else."

Tomoko sang the lyric lowly but she knew it was a part for female vocals. "I really do have my cute days, it's not mistake."

"About how others see me. They're ignoring me?!" I got a little louder.

"I hate noisy crowds, I don't want to be part of them. I'm afraid of letting what I felt back then change," Tomoko singing a little louder as well.

"They're saying they'll go on," I sang next

Then singing in unison, "Living their lives, ignoring us."

Tomoko started to get into it, "It's perfect being treated nicely."

"I'm on my way to finding my way," I continued.

Another unison part as we sang, "You ought to realize how admirable that is!"

"Wake up, you dreamless age. I won't forgive this world. Until a future comes in which I'm popular," Tomoko getting emotionally driven.

I was digging it and went singing, "Don't let popular people in. Don't let any more in."

"Don't bother trying to resist," Tomoko louder and continued, "Fall for me."

"Fall for me," I followed.

"Make me popular," she sang without restraint.

"Make me popular," I let out too.

"See you in the future, where everything will be different. No matter how I look at it. It's your guys fault I'm not popular!" Tomoko finishing it off.

Both of us were kind of breathing a little heavy. Getting into the song like that was electrifying. "Wow, you sing pretty well Tomoko. I'm impressed."

"I was singing?" she questioned.

"Did you think you were singing in your head?" I asked her and laughed lightly.

"You're not poking fun at my voice are you?" she asked me.

"No, did you ever taking singing lessons? You did pretty well from what I was hearing," I said and smiled.

"I can't be that great. I probably sound only good in my head," Tomoko said shyly.

"Don't be mad but I recorded a bit of you singing," I said. Tomoko smacked me on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't just do that without asking," Tomoko sounding a little angry.

"I know, don't worry. If you don't like hearing it. I'll delete it," I answered and placed my hand on her shoulder to reassure her. I played it back and she had an interesting look on her face.

"That's really me?" she said puzzled.

"Yes Tomoko. I got an idea but I want you to think about it," I started out.

"What's that?" Tomoko intrigued by what I was going to say.

"We can go under aliases and put this music out there for people to decide if they like it or not," saying enthusiastically.

"No one will know it's us is it? What if they want pictures of us?" Tomoko asking worried.

"I'd be surprised if we kind of hit it a little big. Who knows for sure. Aren't you a bit curious as to what will go on?" I asked her.

"It does seem a little exciting in a way but who knows what people will do or say," she said.

"The thing is we had fun and that we'll just enjoy seeing what happens next," I tell her. She nodded and we did a little rehearsing before recording the whole thing. Once we were done, we went out to eat.

"I know this place that's pretty good," Tomoko suggested.

"This burger place?" I said and laughed.

"I thought it was just for kids and fat slobs but it isn't too bad," Tomoko said.

We went in to order and Tomoko did a little better than usual when it came to ordering food. I did my order as well and told Tomoko, "I'll wait for the food. Save us seat please." I started to have these deep feelings for Tomoko. Was I falling in love with her? I couldn't think of that just yet. Maybe I'll ask her on a date. Would she believe I'd find her attractive? Tomoko's personality and her unique demeanor is very sexy to me.

"Order 23," the cashier spoke up. I took the food and saw she had save us seats.

I sat down and couldn't help feel a little awkward as I ate with Tomoko. I didn't know what to say but she spoke up. "You think someone in our class likes you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked her and took another bite.

"Like they want to get into a relationship with you," she said and looked down.

"If someone did, I would want her to choose me if she sees me for who I really am," I told Tomoko. Our eyes met and I couldn't help feel a warm feeling washing over me.

Tomoko basically looked away a little embarrassed and I laughed slightly. "Were you laughing at the question or what?" she questioned.

"The look you gave was priceless but I hope we have more great times ahead of us," I tell her. She looked down and had a smile while blushing. I walked her home and I felt a little weird. All tingly inside and not sure what to do with such fleeting emotions. I could see Tomoko looking nervous about something. "Whatever is bothering you, I'm sure you'll be fine Tomoko."

"Thank you Dan," Tomoko said and smiled. When we got to her house. I walked her to the door and only to be surprised being hugged by Tomoko. "Thank you…for everything so far. I'm not a great person but yet all these nice things. I feel like happiness is not a dream."

I held her close and said, "Well thank you too. So we're basically thanking each other for making life that much better."

After that long gratuitous hug we shared. Tomoko went inside and I walked home. Only time will tell where our lives might head.

To be continued…


	6. The First Date

The First Date

We were eating lunch and I noticed a piece of rice on the Tomoko's cheek. I gestured with my finger to my face but looked at me puzzled. I laughed and picked off the piece of rice. I ate it and said, "Mmmm, you taste delicious Tomoko. Be careful or I might eat you."

Tomoko slightly gagged and had to drink her water. I had realized that could've meant something inappropriate. Feeling embarrassed and blushing badly but Tomoko swallowed and said jokingly, "I knew you were a cannibal. I should warn our classmates."

 _Did Tomoko knew that was my honest to God joke and not an innuendo?_ "Yeah, I carry a soy sauce bottle on me when I feel like a snack on someone." Some of the other classmates looked at us like were nuts but I didn't care at all.

Tomoko and I went to our club. She had an interesting discussion going on, "You know, I thought that too but I read in an article about it." I couldn't help looking at her with adoring eyes. Realizing that I have feelings for her but did she have the same for me? 

As I was walking her home, I was focusing on too much. 'Relax,' I tell myself in my head. "Tomoko," I started out, "would you like…" I slightly trailed off.

"Would I like…" Tomoko repeated to me.

"Would you like to go out sometime?" I asked and finally let out a breath of relief.

"Yeah, video games or manga reading?" she asked me.

'Oh God, she didn't get what I meant,' I thought and slightly panicked. I took another deep breath, "That's not what I meant. May I take you out on a date sometime?"

Tomoko quickly blushed then looked down at the ground, "R-r-r-really? You aren't joking are you?"

"I'm totally serious," I tell her and took her hand. Again I asked, "May I take you out on a date Tomoko?"

I was slightly worried when she didn't look at me. She slowly looked my way with the cutest smile, "I would like that very much Dan."

When I dropped her off at home, I was walking on air. I got home and my parents were getting ready for work. "Aren't you Mr. Smiley all of a sudden?" my mom said. "I bet it has to be a woman. I've seen that look before," my dad said. I nodded quickly like a dope and left to my room.

My phone rang and I saw I got a text from Tomoko, [So…like what day and time?]

I can't believe I forgot to say that, I texted back, [Sunday Afternoon. I'll come pick you up. I have a couple of interesting places I've always wanted to take you. =)]

There was a few minutes went by then it came up, [Have you been thinking about this for a while? o.O']

I quickly replied, [No, I was just looking things up on the internet. Are you disappointed or something?]

[No, no. Just curious honestly. ^_^'] Tomoko responded within seconds.

[Oh ok. I hope you are excited because you'll have a great time. ;)] I shot back a text.

Tomoko sent saying, [I can't wait. =D]

Saturday I spent planning meticulously how it was going to go. An anime OVA made into a play and an early dinner at this four star restaurant. I wonder if I should dress real formal or casual formal. I don't know but I could just feel butterflies flying around in my stomach. I decided casual formal with some beige khaki pants, red short sleeved collared shirt, and some sneakers.

Tomoko texted me that night, [How are you feeling?]

[Excited and nervous at the same time. You're the first girl I've ever taken out on a date.]

[Really?! Me too.] she responded but sent another text, [I mean you're the first guy I've ever going out with.]

I let out a sigh of relief, [Not feeling so nervous now since it'll be our first.]

[Me too. I hope this doesn't sound weird. I'm glad you asked me out,] Tomoko texted.

[I'm glad you didn't crush me like a bug with rejection. ^_^']

[Lol You're so cool, obviously good looking, and funny.]

[Obviously good looking huh?]

[That's in the text and I can't say it was a texting error.]

[Heh, ok Tomoko. Good night and I'll see you tomorrow.]

[Good night Dan. =*]

I walked over there to her house and rang the doorbell. A young man answered the door, "You're the guy huh?"

"Tomoko's brother right? Nice to meet you," I tell him and bow.

He bowed back and welcomed me inside, "Mom, Tomoko's date is here."

She came out and bowed and I bowed back to her. "Aren't you a handsome you man?" she tells me.

"Thank you. Your daughter is absolutely lovely," I told her. I noticed her reaction of surprised but composed herself quickly.

A friend of Tomoko's came down and said, "May I introduce you to Ms. Tomoko Kuroki."

When Tomoko came down the stairs, my eyes were dazed by her transformation. She wore a simple necklace of pearls, silver earrings, and a long red dress. "You look so stupendous," I tell her as I met her at the bottom.

"Thank you Dan. Yuu chan helped me out because I was worried about how I'd look," she said and blushed in flattery.

"You two would make a lovely couple Mokochi," Yuu chan said and smiled.

"Be safe out there," Tomoko's mom said.

I nodded and said, "We won't be out late Mrs. Kuroki."

We headed out to the theatre and she was surprised by it. "I wondered if they did this or not," Tomoko excited.

"Yes, I thought it might interest you a lot too," I tell her and open the door. She walks in and I follow. It was a couple hours long and it was an interesting show.

We arrived at the restaurant and Tomoko was quiet as we were seated. "This is so ritzy. You didn't have to do all of this."

"You're right, I didn't. I wanted to for you," I say and take her hand.

We talked about the play as we waited for our food. Tomoko did enjoy what I recommended because she wasn't familiar with the menu. "Dan, I really enjoyed…what was it called again?" she asked.

"Flautas," I answered and she smiled then accidently burped. "Your stomach sounds like it agrees with you." She laughed till she got teary eyed.

We travelled back to her home and we stood at the front of her doorstep. "May I take you out again Tomoko?"

"YES!" she let out but coughed to make herself composed.

"I'm that much more excited to take you now," I smiled at her.

I leaned over to her and she leaned in the rest of the way. Our lips touched and I could feel such a tingling sensation. I don't know but it felt like electricity powering up. Once we finished kissing, "Good night Dan."

"Good night Tomoko," I tell her.

When she opened the door that her friend, mother, and brother were scrambling away from the door. I laughed a little but Tomoko felt slightly awkward too yet laughed awkwardly. It was a wonderful night.

To be continued…


End file.
